Saving Clara
by rosie0522
Summary: What would've happened if Glinda had a little sister? How about if that little sister had been captured by Theodora the Wicked? This is what I think would happen! Starts out when Theodora gets through the bubble wall!
1. Captured

**Hey guys! This is my first story for **_**Oz the Great and Powerful**_**, and I hope everyone likes it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

"Something's wrong!"

I turned towards the wall and saw a bunch of smoke and in the center, what seemed to be a fireball. I went to stand next to my sister.

"Glinda, what is that?" I asked her, pointing to the fireball, gripping my wand tightly with my other hand. I didn't receive an answer, for as the smoke cloud grew, my sister and I simultaneously turned towards the people and started yelling for them to run and take cover. Suddenly, I felt an arm wrap around my waist and yank me out of the way as the wall finally broke and the fireball came hurtling towards the Wizard, my sister and I. When we hit the ground, I rolled over and got up, looking to see who had pulled me out of harm's way. It was one of the Quadlings, a boy about fourteen, a year older than me. His name was Mark. He helped me up, and I thanked him. He was about to reply, but I heard my sister's voice call out.

"Clara! Clara? Where are you?" came her voice. It was smoky, so I couldn't see anything. I was about to go towards her voice, when suddenly, the smoke cleared, and I felt Mark pull me back once again, pushing me behind him as the fire died down and a figure started to rise from it.

The fire disappeared, and there stood a Wicked Witch, although, this one was not Evanora. The woman's skin was green, and she was dressed all in black. She flew towards the Tinkers, then towards the Quadling Mayor. I saw the Wizard whisper something to Glinda and the Wicked Witch looked towards him.

"Don't you recognize me, Wizard? Have I changed so much?" she spat at him, flying closer. I moved out from behind Mark, holding my wand at my side. I realized at the same time the Wizard and my sister did. No… it couldn't possibly be…

"Theodora?" the Wizard asked, shocked.

"May I have this dance?" she asked sarcastically, bowing low. Then she lifted her hands, controlling the Wizard's limbs, and made him dance the waltz in the air.

"Theodora, stop. You're hurting him," said my older sister. I slowly walked to her while the Wicked Witch wasn't looking. Theodora slammed him into a wall, and he fell.

"Theodora, what happened to you?" Oz asked.

"You happened to me," she said viciously.

She was about throw a ball of fire at him, but my sister and I both pointed our wands and put it out. Then we slowly made our way to Oscar, keeping our wands raised.

"This isn't you. It's your sister," I said, and my sister finished my thought.

"She's worked her magic on you. We'd hoped you'd be able to see through her," said my sister. Theodora chuckled darkly.

"Oh, Glinda and Clara. So naïve. Just like your father. That's why it was so easy for my sister to kill him," she said, and I felt a pang in my heart. I knew Glinda felt it too.

"She only killed a man…" she said.

"Not what he believed in," I finished for her.

A Quadling woman holding a broom suddenly said, "Begone, witch, before the witch makes mush of you!" Everyone began shouting at her, and she looked around at all of them.

"Oh, how sweet. You all believe in him. Well, so did I once," she snarled. Then she came towards my sister and I. Glinda pushed me back a little, and I immediately raised my wand a bit.

"And as for you. My pretty one." she said, curling a finger under Glinda's chin. "When I return with my sister and her army, the yellow brick road will be red with the blood of every Tinker, Quadling, and Munchkin in your kingdom."

"You underestimate us, Theodora," my sister said, looking defiantly into the Wicked Witch's eyes. "We are a strong, and united people."

"And now the Wizard is here to lead us," I said just as defiantly as Glinda had. Theodora backed up from my sister, and I immediately took a step forward.

"And as for your Wizard," she announced. "He will be the first to die. And you will all see, that he is nothing but a deceitful, selfish, and extremely mortal man." She came back to Glinda and I, and Glinda tried to push me back again, but I would not leave.

I still had my wand raised, and tightened my grip as I spoke. "No, Theodora. You will see. We will defeat you and your sister. This battle isn't over just yet."

Theodora turned to look at me, and I stared back at her, determined not to look away.

"Oh, really? What makes you so sure?" she asked. "You're only about thirteen years old. You're a child. You don't know what you're talking about."

"I may be young, but I'm not foolish. I understand a lot more than you believe, Theodora."

Suddenly, she lurched forward and grabbed my wrist. She quickly took my wand out of my other hand. Glinda gasped, and raised her wand.

"If any of you do anything, I'll break this wand as fast as you can say 'witch'," Theodora said, backing away from Glinda, putting my wand in her pocket and making a ball of fire in her free hand. Glinda and the Wizard froze, unsure of what to do.

"Give me that!" the Wicked Witch said vehemently, extinguishing the fire in her hand and reaching out for the broom that the Quadling woman held. The broom flew into her hand.

"It was a broom that you wanted, wasn't it, Wizard?" she laughed, and she hopped on, whistling. When she stopped, two flying baboons came swiftly into the circle. They curled their claws around my arms, and I gasped as they lifted me off the ground. I tried to fight them, but they just tightened their grip until it was too painful for me to continue to try. Theodora flew in a spiral and left. The baboons followed, and took me with them. The last thing I heard from the town circle was my sister crying for me.

* * *

**Ok, I know it isn't much different until the ending, but the next chapter will have many more differences! Please review!**


	2. Meeting

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait, I was just really busy with my schoolwork! So, without further ado, I bring you, Chapter 2! BTW, during this chapter, the whole 'planning' scene is going on in Glinda's kingdom!**

* * *

_(Previous Chapter)_

_Theodora flew in a spiral and left. The baboons followed, and took me with them. The last thing I heard from the town circle was my sister crying for me._

* * *

We arrived in the Emerald City within a few minutes or so. Those monkeys were fast. We flew over the Main Circle into the Throne Room. The monkeys dropped me on the ground in front of the Throne, and they flew out. As I pulled myself to a sitting position, I heard an evil little chuckle. I looked up.

Evanora.

She was smiling down at me cruelly. I quickly stood up. She tried to shock me, but I turned my wand on her just in time. Then, as she stopped, I felt two pairs of hands on my arms. I looked up, and saw two of Evanora's Winkie Guards holding the tops of my arms. I tried to fight, but Evanora did manage to shock me this time, and I dropped my wand to my feet in pain. Theodora laughed, and picked came to pick it up. As she bent down, I tried to kick her, but she caught my ankle. She twisted it, and I held back a yelp of pain. I was pretty sure she had, at the very least, sprained it, but I wouldn't give the Wicked Sisters the satisfaction of hearing my pain.

"Oh, how sweet. You believe that you can escape," chuckled Evanora.

"There's just one little problem," said Theodora, twirling my wand in between her fingers.

"You can't," they said together, smiling wickedly.

"Take her to the dungeons until she feels like helping us fight against Glinda and her pathetic army," Evanora told the Winkie Guards. She shocked me once again, and this time, I felt an emotion I hadn't felt in a long time.

Anger.

"I'll never turn against Glinda and Oz, you evil, wicked, terrible witches!" I yelled at them. "I'll fight until the end of my days against you both to help bring peace to this land! I'll never let you win!" I shrieked even louder as they chuckled. The Guards dragged me out of the room, kicking and screaming.

By the time we reached the dungeons, I had screamed until my voice was gone. Some people outside had heard, and they could tell who I was. They were yelling now, too, in my defense. The Winkie Guards tossed me into one of the darkest, coldest cells they had. They locked the door and left. I silently cried until I heard a voice.

"Princess Clara?"

It was a soft, cautious voice, and it came form the cell across from mine. I looked up, and I gasped. There was a small child, aged about seven or eight, in the cell. She looked tired, cold, hungry, but above all, she looked scared.

"Princess Clara?" she repeated. "Is it really you?"

I nodded numbly at the child.

"I knew it! I knew you and Glinda would never give up on us! Oh, everyone said that there was no hope left, that you had abandoned us!" she said, her eyes shining bright.

"Child, we would never give up on the Good People of Oz. We love you all, and want nothing more than peace in this land," I said quietly to her.

"I know. Me too. My name's Rosemarie, by the way, but everyone except my mother, father, and sister calls me Rose," the girl said, smiling.

I smiled also. "It's nice to meet you, Rose. As you already know, my name is Clara. The Wicked Witches captured me when I stood up to Theodora in the Town Circle, back in Quadling Country. How did you end up here?" I asked delicately, in case she didn't want to talk about it.

But Rose stood up straighter and smiled proudly. "Well, you see, we were all gathered in the Main Circle, because Evanora wanted to make some announcement. She was telling us that Theodora was now a Wicked Witch, and how they would defeat Glinda and her army once and for all. I didn't want to hear any of it, so I covered my ears. Well, she saw me. She pointed at me, and lifted me off the ground a bit. I uncovered my ears, and she asked me why they were covered. I told her that I didn't want to hear about it. I told her that I believed in Glinda and you, and that you would come for us and defeat the Wicked Sisters. I said that Queen Glinda and Princess Clara were good people, and I started to say that you would save us all, but I couldn't, because I guess that me calling Glinda 'Queen' and you 'Princess' got under her skin. She shocked me, and her Winkie Guards took me down here. This all happened about a week ago, by the way."

I stared at the girl. "You're very brave, Rose. Thank you for standing up for us."

Rose started to say something, but another voice interrupted her, a male, from the cell on my right. "Rosemarie! What did we tell you about talking to strangers? Especially down here!"

"Well, technically, she's not a stranger, Father!" Rose called.

"What do you mean, Rosemarie?" came a female voice from the cell on my left.

"It's Princess Clara!" Rose said, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Rosemarie, don't play around with us. Is it really?" came a voice from the cell on Rose's left. A young woman, about seventeen or eighteen, came out of the shadows of the cell. She looked like an older version of Rose. I stood up and waved to her.

She gasped. "Mother, Father, Rosemarie wasn't kidding! It really is Princess Clara!" the girl exclaimed, bowing low.

"You don't need to bow to me, young woman. But, there is one thing I'd like to know: your name," I requested, looking into her eyes.

"Elizabeth, Lizzy for short," she responded, smiling kindly.

"It's nice to meet you, Lizzy," I said, returning her smile.

I looked to the left. I could just barely see a woman who looked to be about forty-four, maybe forty-five. I smiled and waved. She did the same.

"Hello, Princess. I am Victoria, Peder's wife, and Elizabeth, James, and Rosemarie's mother," she introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet you," I said kindly. I looked to the other side, seeing a man who looked about forty-nine, possibly fifty.

"Greetings, Princess Clara. I am Peder, Victoria's husband, and Elizabeth, James, and Rosemarie's father," he greeted me.

"Glad to meet you, also. I have a question, though. Who is James?" I asked curiously.

"James is our brother. He's in the cell on Rosemarie's right, though I suspect he's sleeping," answered Lizzy, rolling her eyes.

"He's not sleeping, Lizzy. He's dreaming," said Rose dreamily.

Suddenly, there was a shout. It had come from James' cell.

"More like nightmare-ing!" exclaimed Lizzy, concerned. "James, wake up, she called, but by the sound of his tortured shouts, he hadn't. The family started trying to wake him up, but couldn't. Finally, I walked to the bars of my cell and hushed them all. Then I softly called out to James.

"James. You must wake up. James, please wake up. James, wake up," I called, projecting my voice into his nightmare, and as I said 'up' for the last time, we all heard a gasp, and then a boy of about twelve or thirteen came running to the bars of his cell. He looked like his father, very much so, but he had his mother's eyes and hair color. He saw me, and he sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank goodness. You're here at last. You're going to save us all," he said, and I nodded.

"What the Wicked Sisters didn't know when they took my wand is that, I have other powers," I said mischievously. "Stand back." The family backed into the shadows of their cells, and I summoned all the power I had left. Then, I blasted it out towards the six cells, breaking them each open without a single noise.

"Come on! We must go help my sister!" I whispered, and the family emerged, looking relieved, but also focused and determined. They nodded, and we were off.

* * *

**What did you think? Better than the last one? Worse? Sound off in the reviews!**


End file.
